Pucks Fairytale Ending
by gleelover2272
Summary: Puck dreaded the next week as soon as his eight year old daughter said those few words."Ok squirt," Puck said as he looked into his daughter's big hazel eyes, " I'm gonna tell you the story, but I'm changing all the names and I'm not telling you who your mom is!" Endgames: Puckleberry, Quam and Britannia, Feautures: Quick, Pucktanna and Quinntanna.
1. Introduction

Ok so this is my first fanfic ever! It's basically a glee version of the film definitely maybe. Obviously I don't own glee or definitely maybe. And like I said before it's my first fic so please don't be harsh but critical comments are gratefully accepted. Hope you enjoy!

Puck dreaded the next week as soon as his eight year old daughter said those few words. He realized this conversation would come sooner or later but he hoped for later. Why does he have the pleasure of telling his daughter how he and his soon to be ex-wife fell in love, or whatever you want to call it. His daughter definitely had her mom's intelligence and his persistence so he decided it was best not to have an argument.

"Ok squirt," Puck said as he looked into his daughter Beth's big hazel eyes, " I'm gonna tell you the story, but I'm changing all the names and I'm not telling you who your mom is!"

"I love it its like a love story mystery." Beth replied with a sweet smile that Puck just couldn't resist.

"Ok let's start from the beginning..."

Sorry it's short it's just to start the story off. If you would like me to continue please let me know in the reviews! Thanks :)


	2. Freshmen

**Wow 2 chapters in 2 days please don't get use to it. Thanks to all the reviews it was nice to have some feedback on my first fic. And one person asked if this was a puckleberry story and although I'm not giving the endgames away there will be lots of Quick, Pucktanna, Puckleberry,and some slight Quintana, Quam and Brittania. This chapter is longer than the first one and hopefully as I write more chapters they will get longer. The next chapter will be posted next Tuesday so please keep your eyes out for that. And please read the note at the end of this chapter. If you could be bothered to read this long note thank you and enjoy chapter 2! :)**

Freshman

" Ok..," Puck started, " where to begin..."

" Right at the beginning, I want to hear everything." Beth said while reaching to grab her bright pink pen and notebook.

"Freshman year the year I became the bad ass of Mckinley high..."

"DAD! MUMMY SAID DON'T CUSS!" Shouted Beth.

"Right, sorry," Puck mumbled.

_As Puck took his first steps through the McKinley high hallways he knew this was the year he would become a legend. Of course he was going to do everything in his power to earn one of those varsity jackets and become top dog around this place, he had a mean throw and ran like the wind, there was no way he wasn't gonna make it on the team. As the bell rang for first lesson he sprinted through the hallway only to come head first into a rock hard chest._

_" Hey watch where your going." Coach Tanaka said as he looked down at a very frightened looking Noah Puckerman._

_"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to..."_

_"That's quite a sprint you have there boy, what's your name?"_

_"Erm Noah Puckerman sir."_

_"Well then Puckerman, see you at tryouts at lunchtime." Coach Tanaka replied as he made his way back to the gym._

_Oh yeah Puck was the man._

_His first day was quite awesome from then on he met two cool new friends called Mike and Matt who were both in his Spanish class, he found out that they both enjoyed dance, sports and music. Puck had always loved music he even took guitar and piano lessons, but he would never admit it, like he said before nothing was going to stand in his way of being popular at this place. _

_Football tryouts were harder than he expected. He barley made it onto the team, but seriously have you seen the size of some of the seniors. Only three guys from his year made the team, himself, Matt and a guy who's name reminded him of a fish, Finn I think. Mike also made it, if you class being the water boy part of the team. _

_What made his day even better was after lunch when he accidentally punched the assistant head teacher in the nose and was called badass by one of the juniors. He felt a little guilty afterwards, but he swears it was an accident. And apart from a half hour detention after school it was a pretty amazing first day._

"Ok night squirt." Puck said while turning out the lights to his daughters bedroom.

" What about the rest of the story?" Replied Beth.

"You will just have to wait until tomorrow night" said Puck with his famous smirk.

"Fine,"said Beth,"night."

"Goodnight sweetheart." Replied Puck while giving Beth a kiss on the head.

**Ok that was chapter 2, don't worry next chapter will have girl numero uno. And I know I said I wasn't going to tell you the endgames but I would really like to see which couples you want. Please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will probably be up Tuesday. Also the third reviewer for this chapter can have a one shot of there choice for any characters from glee and any subject! The winner will be posted in chapter 3. Btw thank you to daisycupcake811 and KatieHaller for following the story and to TannaandBritt-Britt for being my first reviewer. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	3. Lucy

**Hi guys this is chapter 3 I know I said it would be posted on Tuesday but my computer broke and wasn't fixed until yesterday. But don't worry there will be a chapter posted tomorrow. Congrats to TannaandBritt-Britt for winning my review competition you get a oneshot of your choice about any two characters on glee. Just send me a message with a short summary of what you would like and I'll keep you posted about when the oneshot will be published. Enjoy chapter 3! **

Lucy

As Puck looked over towards his alarm clock the screen read 9:30am why the hell did he wake up so early? He slowly put on some joggers and a pair of slippers and made his way downstairs. As he turned on the kettle he turned around and jumped as he saw a gorgeous eight year old girl looking up at him smiling.

"Morning!" Beth greeted with her biggest smile.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Puck grinned as he began stirring his coffee.

"I'm exited to hear the rest of the story." Beth replied beaming.

Puck groaned, he completely forgot about his promise to finish the story of his high school years.

"Where were we again?" Puck asked.

"You were telling me about your first day of high school." Beth said smiling.

"Right," Puck said, "Girl number one, let's call her... Lucy."

_It was half way through freshmen year when Puck spotted the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was at football practice when he saw her being lifted to the top of the pyramid and then dropped again after the coach yelled something about 'the most pathetic piece of garbage she had ever seen.' She was the kind of girl who every guy wanted to be with and every girl wanted to be. She was confident, sassy and great looking. She was basically the female version of himself._

_Unfortunately as Puck was admiring her he didn't notice what was going on around him until a football collided with his head. There stood Matt giving him the 'quit messing around' look he got from all members of authority. Judging that the field was empty, Puck guessed practice was over and began to move over to the bleachers with Matt._

_" What were you looking at?" Matt asked trying to follow Puck's view point._

_"Her." Puck pointed over to where the blonde cheerio was talking to a slightly older looking cheerleader._

_"That's Lucy," Said Matt, "The only freshmen to be good enough to join Coach Sylvester's army."_

_"You know her?" Puck asked._

_"Kinda, her mom's my aunt's boss at the spa, I've seen her a few times while going to visit her." Matt answered._

_"And she's a cheerio? I didn't even know coach crazy let freshmen on her precious squad."_

_Matt laughed, "Me neither, but apparently shes good, I heard a senior tell one of the juniors to watch her back next year cos Lucy maybe the only sophomore to become head cheerio in McKinley High history!" _

_From that moment Puck knew how to be top dog in this place, he was going to make Lucy his woman_.

"It sounds like you just wanted her for her looks and popularity, did you even love her?" Beth asked with a scowl on her face.

"Eventually." Puck answered truthfully.

"What's the male word for a slut?" Beth asked.

Puck shrugged "They still haven't come up with one yet."

_From then on for the next two weeks, every football practice Puck watched Lucy from afar, until she saw him watching her and gave him a flirtatious smile._

_"Just ask her out dude!" Mike said to Puck one day at lunch when he caught Puck catching a glance at Lucy._

_"No way," Puck answered,"Soon she'll get the message and come crawling, that's just how the puckerone works."_

_"Whatever you say dude." Mike answered._

"I can't believe you referred to yourself as the puckerone." Beth laughed.

"I was young and naive, now can I carry on with the story?" Puck asked.

"Ok." Said Beth.

"No more interruptions?" Puck asked.

"Fine." Said Beth.

_Puck's theory had proved true as Lucy began walking towards him in the hallway the following day._

_"Hey." She said._

_"Hey." Puck answered completely ignoring her, playing hard to get was totally the way to go._

_"So what do you say me, you, breadsticks friday night?" Lucy batted her eye lashes._

_"Maybe, I'll have to check my diary." Puck answered._

_By now Lucy had had enough. "Seriously what's wrong with you, I see you staring at me everyday at practice and now your blowing me off, are you coming on friday or not?"_

_Puck sighed "I guess I can swing by."_

_"Cool." Lucy answered as Puck watched her behind as she walked away._

_Puck was awesome! _

"Ok you better go get ready." Puck told Beth.

"I'd rather hear the rest of the story!" Beth pleaded.

"I know kiddo but Sam's picking you up to go to the mall." Puck reasoned.

"K." Beth answered as she made her way upstairs.

Puck couldn't help but smile at the little girl that he adored so much.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3, please review!**


	4. Uncle Sammy

**Hiya guys! This is chapter 4 and the 1st reviewer for this chapter can have a one shot of their choice about any glee couple. TannaandBritt-Britt still hasn't messaged me about what one shot they would like so if you read this please message me soon remember it can be any glee couple. Enjoy and please please review. Remember critical comments are always welcomed as long as there not too harsh. I don't own glee or definetly maybe!**

Uncle Sammy

Sam is Pucks best friend. That's just the way it is. Even in high school that was his name 'Pucks best friend'. Sam likes Puck, obviously since there always together, but that doesn't mean the jealousy doesn't sink in. Puck gets the attention, Puck's got the charm but most importantly Puck got the girl.

Sam has always been in love with her. He was there when they were dating, when they got married and when they had that beautiful baby girl. Now they were getting a divorce, Sam didn't know what to think. He still loved her, he could go after her, he could have everything that Puck didn't have with her. But there was one problem...Puck. What would he think? How would he act? Sam decided for now it was best to keep his feelings a secret.

As Sam started to walk up Puck's driveway he was attacked by his small, hazel eyed goddaughter. Sam loved Beth, even better she loved him back just as much.

"Hey there, mini Puckerman." Sam grinned at Beth.

Hey guppy mouth." Beth laughed.

"I thought I told you not to copy your father." Sam said.

"Are you telling my miniature badass not to copy the original Evans?" Puck said from the doorway.

"I thought godparents were suppose to teach their godchildren right from wrong?" Sam smirked.

"True," Puck answered, "have her home by dinner please Evans."

"K, later Puckerman."

"What's up kiddo." Sam asked as he buckled Beth's seatbelt.

"Dads telling me about how he met my mom in high school." Beth said with a smile.

"Oh which part has he got up too?" Sam asked.

"The part were he asked Lucy out on a date."

"Lucy?"

"Oh yeah, dad said he changed all the names so I would have to guess who my mom is, all I know about Lucy so far is shes pretty, popular and a cheerleader."

"I have a good guess about who he's talking about." Sam laughed.

"How many girls did my dad date?"

"He had two serious girlfriends, then a matter of other women..."

"Hes such a man whore!" Beth sighed.

"You got that right kid." Sam chuckled.

**Sorry it's short I have no time between practicing for music exams. Next chapter will be longer. Remember 1st reviewer gets a oneshot of their choice. Hope you enjoyed please please review and tell me what couples you like.**


	5. Authors Note

**Hi guys I have decided to give up on this story because nowone seems to be taking an interest in it if anyone would like to take over it message me and I will be happy to hand it over. I think I'm going to write a whole new fic not sure what maybe hunger games/glee crossover if you have any ideas please tell me in the reviews. Sorry if your disappointed and thanks for reading**.


End file.
